Electrolytic capacitors (e.g., tantalum capacitors) are increasingly being used in the design of circuits due to their volumetric efficiency, reliability, and process compatibility. For example, one type of capacitor that has been developed is a solid electrolytic capacitor that includes an anode (e.g., tantalum), a dielectric oxide film (e.g., tantalum pentoxide, Ta2O5) formed on the anode, a solid electrolyte layer, and a cathode. The solid electrolyte layer may be formed from a conductive polymer, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,457,862 to Sakata, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,473,503 to Sakata, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,729,428 to Sakata, et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,812,367 to Kudoh, et al. Unfortunately, however, the stability of the conductive polymer is poor at high temperatures due to its tendency to transform from a doped to an un-doped state, or vice versa. As a result of the transformation, the conductivity of the polymer may decrease, which directly affects the capacitance and ESR and leads to performance degradation.
As such, a need currently exists for a solid electrolytic capacitor having improved performance in high temperature environments.